La Vita Continua(post 8x22)
by caskettfan77
Summary: La fanfiction ha luogo immediatamente dopo gli avvenimenti di Crossfire 8x22


Castle e Beckett: La vita continua(post 8x22)

Castle: I would walk through a tornado for you, Kate

Beckett: And I would die if I lost you

Mr And Mrs Castle 8x08

Era accaduto tutto all'improvviso, Caleb Brown, il braccio destro di Locksat li aveva ingannati. Si era intrufolato nella loro casa, quella casa che conosceva perchè li, si era offerto di aiutarli contro LockSat, si erano fidati di lui, e quell'uomo li aveva traditi. Mentre Castle parlava con Kate in cucina, uno sparo era partito dalla pistola di Caleb, e Rick si era ritrovato a terra con una pallottola nel polmone destro, ansimante. Kate aveva iniziato uno scontro a fuoco con Brown, ma anche lei era rimasta gravemente ferita nella sparatoria, e cadendo a terra, aveva cercato in ogni modo, con le forze rimaste di avvicinarsi a Rick, il suo Rick. Se doveva morire, voleva morire con lui, non voleva lasciarlo solo. Si era trascinata verso di lui, e anche lui aveva fatto lo stesso. I due si erano presi la mano, volevano passare gli ultimi momenti insieme, gli ultimi istanti di vita. Quando tutto sembrava ormai perso, quando tutto stava per finire e loro avevano chiuso gli occhi, ecco una voce improvvisa: papà!

Era Alexis, era entrata in casa per prendere alcune sue cose, e li aveva trovati li per terra, sanguinanti e in fin di vita. "Papà, Beckett! Oh mio Dio!" Vide anche il corpo senza vita di Caleb Brown appoggiato al muro della cucina. Senza perdere tempo chiamò il 911, con emergenza immediata e la nonna Martha

Entro una decina di minuti un'ambulanza era arrivata e si era fermata sotto il loft di Castle **.** Degli infermieri volontari presero Castle e Beckett mettendoli su due barelle. Anche Martha era li, ed era sconvolta. Non si aspettava di trovare suo figlio e la moglie in fin di vita, visto che quando li aveva lasciati erano contenti e sorridenti e stavano andando a casa, sicuri di aver risolto il caso Locksat.

Alexis aveva chiamato anche Lanie, che aveva a sua volta chiamato anche Esposito e Ryan, in procinto di festeggiare con Vikram in un pub. Tutti i loro amici si erano fiondati in ospedale, preoccupati per la vita di Rick e Kate.

I due erano stati portati di urgenza in sala operatoria, poiché avevano perso molto sangue era necessario operarli subito.

I loro amici erano in sala d'attesa ad aspettare l'esito, e passarono molte ore. Castle fu il primo ad uscire dalla sala operatoria, e venne portato in rianimazione. Un medico disse che l'intervento era andato bene e Rick era fuori pericolo, con grande sollievo di Martha e Alexis. Passarano ancora delle ore, e di Kate nessuna notizia, quando un medico uscì dalla sala operatoria dove c'era Beckett e chiese se la donna aveva parenti. Alexis e Martha dissero di essere di famiglia poiché Beckett era sposata con Castle. Il dottore disse che c'erano delle complicazioni per Beckett, infatti avevano scoperto tramite esami, che la donna era incinta di 5 settimane. Le due rimasero sorprese dalla notizia e chiesero se questo dava problemi all'intervento. Il medico disse che c'erano rischi ma l'avrebbero operata comunque, e avrebbero cercato di salvare la mamma e il che era un medico anche lei chiese se poteva seguire il caso di Beckett, il dottore disse che avrebbero parlato con lei se c'era da spiegare agli altri la sua situazione **.** Dopo altre due ore, finalmente anche Beckett uscì dalla sala operatoria. La portarono in rianimazione. Lanie chiese come stava. Il medico disse: "E' stata dura, ma questa donna è forte, e l'ha scampata per miracolo" "E il suo bambino come sta"? "Sta bene anche lui per fortuna, siamo riusciti a stabilizzare entrambi, ma ci vorrà un po' di tempo prima che la mamma si riprenda del tutto".

Capitolo 2

Erano passati due giorni, Alexis e Martha stavano al capezzale di Castle aspettando che si svegliasse, anche se era fuori pericolo Castle non si era ancora ripreso dall'anastesia. Alexis teneva la mano di suo padre, a volte dicendo qualche parola di incoraggiamento. Ed ecco che, finalmente, Rick aprì gli occhi.

"Papà" esclamò Alexis sorridendo.

"Hey.. " disse lui con voce debole.

"Come stai figliolo?" chiese Martha preoccupata

"Potrei stare meglio... " si guardò intorno come per cercare qualcuno. "E... Beckett?"

"Beckett non si è ancora risvegliata papà, è rimasta in sala operatoria più di te, sembra che le sue condizioni fossero più gravi, ma i medici dicono che si riprenderà, ci vorrà solo un po' più tempo"

"Voglio... voglio vederla"

"Tu non vai da nessuna parte, figliolo, ti sei appena svegliato dall'anestesia, non sei in condizioni di alzarti"disse Martha con tono di rimprovero, ma con preoccupazione materna.

"Ma lei ha bisogno di me..." disse lui, e in quel momento provò una fitta dolorosa al petto, che gli bloccò il respiro.

"Papà ti conviene fare come dice la nonna, devi riposarti e riprenderti. Appena starai meglio ti porteremo da lei."

"V... va bene" dicendo così, Castle chiuse gli occhi. L'immagine di Beckett a terra sanguinante, lo fece tremare, ma cercò di rilassarsi.

In quel momento un medico passò di li.

"Ben risvegliato signor Castle, come stiamo?"

"La ferita mi fa male" disse lui

"Possiamo somministrarle degli antidolorofici o un calmante in modo da lenire il dolore"

"Io vorrei sapere come sta mia moglie, mi han detto era in condizioni critiche"

"Signor Castle sua moglie è in terapia intensiva con prognosi riservata. E' stata in sala operatoria per 9 ore, e oltretutto c'è stato anche il rischio che perdesse il bambino"

"Cosa?" Castle era rimasto pietrificato da quell'affermazione.

"Si signor Castle, sua moglie è incinta di 5 settimane. Ora tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno è di riposare il più possibile, e anche lei deve riposare se vuole farle un favore"

"Mia moglie... Kate aspetta un bambino.. io... io non lo sapevo... " sorrise. "Il bambino sta bene?"

"Entrambi si sono salvati per miracolo. Sua moglie è molto forte e quel bambino avrà preso da lei"

"Si.. mia moglie è forte" sorrise sollevato al pensiero che Beckett e suo figlio stavano bene ed erano vivi. Ora non vedeva l'ora di stare meglio per tornare da lei, per vederla. ma il dottore aveva ragione, doveva riposare. Presto si sarebbe alzato dal letto e sarebbe andato da lei. Dall'amore della sua vita.

Intanto Beckett si trovava, come aveva detto il medico a Castle, in terapia intensiva. Alla bocca aveva attaccato un tubo per l'ossigeno, e un macchinario controllava il battito cardiaco.

Lanie le era seduta accanto, le teneva la mano e ogni tanto le accarezzava la fronte. A volte le veniva da piangere vedendo la sua amica in quelle condizioni. Voleva fare qualcosa per aiutarla, ma l'unica cosa che poteva fare era farle compagnia. "Kate, quante volte dovrò vederti in queste condizioni. Questa è già la seconda volta che ti vedo in ospedale dopo che hai rischiato la vita. E stavolta a casa tua."

Beckett era li immobile, con gli occhi chiusi. Non reagiva, respirava appena e il suo battito era debole.

"Se Castle fosse qui saprebbe cosa dirti, ti saprebbe consolare più di me. Ti voglio bene amica mia.."

Capitolo 3

Erano passati alcuni giorni, e Castle si era quasi ripreso. Aveva finalmente convinto i medici che poteva almeno star seduto sulla sedia a rotelle, e aveva convinto sua figlia e sua madre a portarlo nella stanza in cui Beckett era tenuta sotto osservazione.

A volte rimaneva li a fissarla dal vetro, e aveva il cuore in gola. Gli faceva male vederla così inerme e indifesa, ancora più male della ferita causatagli dalla pallottola al petto. La cosa che lo feriva di più però, era il non poterle stare accanto. Voleva toccarla, voleva accarezzarla, baciarla e dirle qualche parola, ma non poteva, almeno non ancora. Non aveva il permesso di entrare la dentro, ma lui voleva tentare. Voleva stare al suo capezzale e dirle quanto l'amava. Dirle del loro bambino. Forse le sue parole sarebbero servite a farla stare meglio e a svegliarsi.

Vide passare un medico

"Lei deve essere il signor Castle. Che ci fa qui non dovrebbe essere a letto?"

"Sto meglio, ma mia moglie, lei ha bisogno di me. La prego mi faccia stare con lei per un po'. Voglio starle accanto."

"Signor Castle sua moglie non è in condizioni di..."

"La prego, mi faccia questa cortesia. Una persona a lei cara potrebbe giovarle non crede? Mi faccia provare."

"Signor Castle... va bene. Ma non può stare molto con lei."

"Grazie... la ringrazio di cuore"

Il medico lo accompagnò nella stanza, e lo lasciò li accanto al capezzale di Beckett.

Castle la guardò, aveva gli occhi lucidi di lacrime, ma si fece forza e le accarezzò la mano, dolcemente.

"Kate... hey.. sono io, Rick...lo so che puoi sentirmi... Ti prego, svegliati, io ho bisogno di te e non hai idea quanto... vorrei rivedere quei tuoi bellissimi occhi, baciarti, accarezzarti i capelli e dirti... dirti che ti amo... no aspetta quello te lo sto già dicendo, ma vorrei sentirmelo dire anche da te. Tu sei una donna straordinaria. Sei forte e hai superato cose inimagginabili. Sei sopravvissuta a tutto, puoi sopravvivere anche a questo. Puoi farcela io credo in te... credo in noi.. Sei l'amore della mia vita e non voglio perderti. E poi... c'è qualcosa che devi sapere... ma quella te la dico solo se ti svegli ok?"

Per la prima volta dopo giorni, Beckett ebbe una reazione, strinse debolmente la mano di Castle, in un gesto leggero.

Castle ebbe un sussulto "Kate, hey... avevo ragione, lo sapevo che mi sentivi, hey sono qui.. sono qui amore mio, svegliati"

Beckett aprì debolmente gli occhi, li richiuse, poi li riaprì di nuovo, aveva uno sguardo smarrito come se non capisse dove si trovava.

"Kate, Kate sono io Castle!"

Beckett girò piano la testa verso di lui, e fece un debole sorriso. Non poteva parlare a causa del tubo dell'ossigeno in bocca, ma gli strinse la mano più forte, per fargli capire che era sveglia.

Il medico di prima passò di li in quel momento.

"Dottore! Dottore! Mia moglie si è svegliata!"

"Cosa sta dicendo?"

"Dico che è sveglia controlli! Mi ha stretto la mano, ha aperto gli occhi, la controlli"

"Si metta da parte."

Il medico si avvicinò a Beckett con una torcia medica, e vide che aveva gli occhi aperti ed era vigile. Prese la mano di Beckett e le chiese di stringerla. Beckett lo fece.

A quel punto, convinto, chiamò le infermiere e un'altra dottoressa e controllarono la pressione dei battiti, il livello di ossigeno, il sangue, era tutto regolare. Tolsero a Beckett il tubo dell'ossigeno in quanto ora riusciva a respirare autonomamente.

"Bentornata Signora Castle!" Disse sorridente.

Beckett si girò verso Castle e disse: "Non potevo lasciare questo tontolone."

Anche il suo senso dell'umorismo era tornato..

Capitolo 4

Beckett era molto pallida e debole, quindi chiesero a Castle di uscire e farla riposare.

Passarono circa due giorni e piano piano si stava riprendendo, con Castle che quando poteva le stava vicino.

Finalmente verso il terzo giorno:

"Signora Castle come si sente?" chiese il medico

"Potrei stare meglio" rispose.

"Dovremo fare degli accertamenti per vedere se tutto è regolare, si tenga pronta"

"Ok" rispose Beckett con un sorriso forzato.

"Posso restare un attimo solo con mia moglie?" Chiese Castle, desideroso di parlare con lei al più presto possibile.

"Certo, ma tra un po' torniamo per gli esami, e dovrà uscire" il medico fece un cenno con la mano e poi sparì dalla stanza

"Hey, hey Kate, hai dormito parecchio eh? Era ora che ti svegliassi"

"Lo sai che adoro i sonnellini" disse con una smorfia di dolore.

"Come ti senti?"

"Un po' acciaccata e stanca"

"Hey non vorrai dormire ancora?"

"Se fai un sonnellino con me volentieri.."

Castle rise, era felice di vederla sana e salva, ed era felice di sentirla scherzare con lui, ma la sua espressione si fece un po' più seria.

"Cosa c'è?" chiese lei

"C'è una cosa importante che devi sapere, e prima che te la dicano i medici, preferisco dirtela io"

"Di cosa si tratta?"

"Ti ricordi tempo fa, quasi due anni fa per essere precisi.. mi dicesti qualcosa di particolare.. che stavi pensando a crearti una famiglia con me. Fu prima che Jerry Tyson e la dottoressa Nieman ti rapissero.."

"Si, me lo ricordo, e ricordo che pensavo anche alla mia carriera e al nostro futuro"

"Ecco, infatti abbiamo tralasciato la questione "famiglia" dopo che sei diventata Capitano, e a causa di Locksat, la separazione e tutto il resto... ma comunque abbiamo passato delle notti insieme eh..."

"Castle vieni al punto, tra un po' i medici arrivano a farmi gli esami"

"Si hai ragione... ecco... quando eri ancora in stato di incoscienza dopo l'intervento, il medico mi ha detto che tu... tu aspetti un bambino, Kate"

"Cosa?"

"Esattamente la stessa reazione che ho avuto io"

"No seriamente Castle, non stai scherzando vero?"

"No, per niente. Mai stato più serio"

"Non... non lo sapevo... io non.."

"Kate hai rischiato di perderlo dopo la sparatoria, i medici hanno salvato sia te che nostro figlio"

Gli occhi di Kate si fecero lucidi. "Non avrei mai messo in pericolo il nostro bambino se solo l'avessi saputo"

"Lo so, lo so Kate" le strinse la mano cercando di consolarla.

"Un bambino.. non me lo aspettavo".

"Nemmeno io... ma è un miracolo. Deve essere forte come te per resistere a tutto quello che è successo"

"O come te... "

Il medico entrò in quell'istante: "Signora Castle, prima di ogni cosa vorremmo farle un'ecografia, per vedere se il suo bambino sta bene, visto che ormai suo marito l'ha informata, mi sembra giusto iniziare da li, e in questo caso, suo marito può restare."

"Davvero? Posso?" Castle era felicissimo

"Certamente. Ha il diritto anche lei di vedere suo figlio"

Beckett sorrise a Castle, entrambi erano eccitatissimi e non vedevano l'ora

Alcune infermiere portarono l'equipaggiamento, il monitor, e l'apparecchio per l'ecografia.

Il medico disse a Kate di rilassarsi, perchè la vedeva tesa. In effetti era nervosa, era la prima volta che le facevano un'ecografia da gravidanza.

Il medico alzò la camicia da notte di Beckett e le chiese di respirare a fondo. Lei fece tutto quello che le veniva richiesto.

Ad un certo punto il dottore le disse di guardare il monitor: Ed eccolo li. Un puntino minuscolo, che si muoveva appena. Kate chiese: "sicuro che quello è un bambino"?

"Si signora" rise il dottore.

Ancora incredula Beckett guardò il monitor e anche Castle. Finchè sentirono un suono particolare, come un martellare continuo.

"Quello è il battito del suo bambino"

Il battito era veloce, ma incessante. Kate strinse la mano di Castle. Non sapeva se ridere o piangere, tutte le emozioni attraversavano il suo cuore e la sua mente.

"Kate, è meraviglioso!" disse Castle piangendo. "nostro figlio"

"Si..."

Per la prima volta in vita sua Kate sentiva questa nuova vita crescere e muoversi dentro di lei. Lei e Castle erano felici, perchè attraverso quel piccolo battito sentivano la presenza di questa minuscola creatura, che era li con loro, ed era sana e salva.

Capitolo 5

Era passata una settimana, e finalmente Beckett era in grado di star seduta. Castle si era quasi ripreso e poteva stare in piedi, quindi ogni giorno andava a trovarla, e poi guidava la sua sedia a rotelle, portandola in un giardino che stava proprio accanto all'ospedale. Il medico aveva infatti consigliato che respirasse aria fresca e pulita.

Stavano li almeno un'oretta al giorno, lei sulla sua sedia a rotelle, e Castle seduto su una panchina accanto a lei, che le teneva su il morale, facendola ridere come solo lui sapeva fare.

Presto Beckett fu in grado di alzarsi da sola, e fare qualche camminata insieme al suo Castle in quel giardino. Camminavano respirando l'aria degli alberi e dei fiori, scherzavano, sorridevano e parlavano del loro futuro e del loro bambino.

"Dovremmo pensare alla cameretta" disse Castle

"Già, chissà se sarà maschio o femmina" rispose lei

"Penso sia un maschietto" rispose lui

"Come fai a saperlo, e se fosse una femmina?"

"Avrei un'altra donna nella mia vita oltre te, mia madre e mia figlia Alexis. Circondato da donne, il mio destino"

"Che destino avverso" scherzò lei

"Non prendermi in giro è una cosa seria"

"Davvero? Seria quanto?" continuò lei scherzando, e avvinandosi a lui in modo provocatorio

"Seria abbastanza da... ehm Beckett... cioè seri.. " lei gli era vicinissima, con la bocca e il naso che sfioravano quelli di Castle.

"Seria così?" sussurrò lei, baciandolo appassionatamente.

A Castle mancava il respiro, ma quel bacio, quelle labbra morbide, non riusciva a staccarsi da lei. Erano settimane che non si baciavano così, che non si toccavano e sfioravano

"Abbastanza seria" disse lui finalmente quando si staccarono. "Ma non mi dispiace affatto"

"Ha ha... " disse lei sorridendo.

"Penso tu stia molto meglio Kate, spero che il medico ci dia il permesso di uscire, così potremmo tornare a casa e..."

"E cosa?"

"Beh, lo sai potremmo...guardare un po' di tv.. ascoltare musica oppure..."

"Oppure... Castle ti ricordo che sono incinta" rise.

"O cavolo! E' vero, ma non è detto che non possiamo farlo cioè, non è vietato spero"

"Forse potremmo chiederlo al medico, non so se fa bene al bambino"

"Io con Meredith lo facevo lo stesso anche se aspettava Alexis"

"Castle!"

"Ok, scusa scusa. Non è una buona idea parlare della mia ex moglie ora."

"Già.."

"Come mi è venuto in mente, comunque si ci conviene chiedere al medico. Dopotutto sei stata in pericolo di vita e anche nostro figlio, non si sa mai"

Il giorno dopo il medico aveva la cartella pronta per Castle, ormai era apposto e poteva uscire dall'ospedale.

"E mia moglie?"

"Vorremmo tenerla ancora sotto osservazione per qualche giorno. Alcuni valori non sono nella norma, e non ci convincono"

"Ma lei è stata bene in questi giorni. Ha camminato, scherzato, mi ha baciato"

"Signor Castle, lo so, ma gli ultimi esami sono stati dubbiosi, ancora un due, tre giorni al massimo, e poi potrà uscire anche lei"

"Posso venire a trovarla? Farla uscire un po'?"

"Certamente, ma visto che non è più un paziente potrà farlo solo negli orari di visita"

"Ok"

Castle e il medico andarono da Beckett a dirle che doveva stare ancora qualche giorno in ospedale. Beckett si rattristò di questa cosa.

"Amore, è per il tuo bene e per il bambino. Ancora solo qualche giorno e poi anche tu potrai venire a casa"

"Vorrei già esserci, io mi sento molto meglio adesso."

"Lo so, ma devi pazientare, io verrò lo stesso a farti compagnia"

Beckett sorrise: "Ok, ancora qualche giorno, poi esco con i miei piedi se non mi mandano via"

Castle sorrise e si rivolse al dottore: "guardi che mia moglie non scherza, è capace a farlo e ha anche una pistola"

Il medico rise "Ah beh. Allora spero di rimandarla a casa il più presto possibile"

"Adesso si ragiona" disse Beckett, facendo l'occhiolino a Castle.

Ancora qualche giorno e finalmente sarebbe stata fuori da quel maledetto ospedale. Non vedeva l'ora di tornare a casa, e di tornare al suo lavoro.

Capitolo 6

Quella notte Kate non fece altro che pensare a Castle. Da quando era stata ricoverata in ospedale si ritrovava da sola senza di lui, per la prima volta. Castle le mancava tantissimo. Avrebbe voluto essere con lui, nel loro letto, abbracciata teneramente a suo marito. Lui però non c'era. Allora fece una cosa inusuale per lei, si sfiorò la pancia, l'accarezzò, e sentì dei leggeri movimenti. Sapeva di non essere veramente sola, con lei c'era suo figlio, quell'esserino minuscolo che lei e Castle avevano creato in una notte d'amore e passione. Cercò di pensare a come sarebbe stata la sua vita ora che stava per diventare madre. Cercò di parlargli come se fosse presente davanti a lei, anche se era dentro di lei, e forse non avrebbe ancora capito di cosa stesse parlando.

"Ciao piccolo, sono la tua mamma, forse tu non mi senti neppure, o forse non mi capisci in questo momento, ma ho bisogno di parlare con qualcuno, e al momento ci sei solo tu. Non sono mai stata madre prima d'ora, anzi, non ho molta dimestichezza con i bambini, ma ti prometto, anzi ti giuro che con te sarà diverso, che avrò cura di te, che ti amerò, come amo tuo padre. Si. Tu sei il frutto di quell'amore che mai, mai svanirà dal mio cuore." Improvvisamente le venne da piangere. Aveva le lacrime agli occhi senza accorgersene. "Saranno gli ormoni forse, oppure il pensiero che stavo per perderti... sono stata stupida a non accorgermene e non capirlo prima che aspettavo te. Non ti avrei mai messo in pericolo amore mio. E ti prometto che mai e poi mai ti metterò in pericolo. Voglio proteggerti con tutte le mie forze e non permetterò mai a nessuno di farti del male. Credimi mantengo sempre le mie promesse."

Dall'altra parte, nel loft, Castle era nel letto matrimoniale. Guardava il soffitto e non riusciva a dormire. Beckett le mancava da morire. Voleva sentirla accanto a lui, abbracciarla, toccare la sua pelle morbida, e baciare quelle soffici labbra. Il ricordo di quel bacio nel giardino dell'ospedale continuava a riaffiorargli nella mente. Gli mancava il suo tocco, la sua dolcezza, la sua passione e il suo impeto. Non vedeva l'ora di riaverla a casa. Anche lui pensava al loro bambino, ed era eccitato dal fatto che stava per diventare di nuovo papà. Con Alexis non è stato facile, l'ha cresciuta da solo, ma con Beckett sarebbe stato diverso. Beckett non era Meredith, lei era diversa. Gli aveva promesso che ci sarebbe stata, e che quando sarebbe venuto il momento insieme avrebbero cresciuto il loro figlio, o il momento era arrivato, finalmente stavano per diventare entrambi genitori. Presto si sarebbero presi cura di un patuffolino. "Ok" pensò. Ho un'idea

Castle prese il suo cellulare e andò su "chiamata veloce" cliccando il nome di "Kate Beckett".

Il cellulare di Beckett che aveva sul comodino squillò. All'inizio pensò che se lo stesse immaginando, poi però vide che Castle la stava chiamando

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Cosa ci fai ancora sveglio a quest'ora, non dovresti dormire?"

"Ti pongo la stessa domanda" rispose lui

"Beh non riesco a chiudere occhio, non faccio altro che pensare a te, a noi, e al nostro bambino. Pensa mi sono messa a parlare con lui"

"Nemmeno io riesco a dormire. Pensavo alla stessa cosa... e poi ho deciso di chiamarti"

"Anche a distanza non riusciamo a stare lontani l'uno dall'altra eh?"

"Sembra proprio di no"

"Beckett, non vedo l'ora che tu esca dall'ospedale e che torni da me"

"Non dirlo a me. Verrei anche ora"

"Ti amo da impazzire, e credimi quando non ci sei mi sembra di sprofondare nell'abisso"

"Aww. Sei troppo dolce. Ti amo anch'io, Rick. Con tutto il cuore. Adesso però ci conviene dormire. "Grazie per avermi chiamata"

"Sempre. A domani.

"A domani"

Spensero il cellulare e finalmente entrambi riuscirono a dormire.

Capitolo 7.

Passarono tre interminabili giorni in cui Castle la poteva andare a trovare solo negli orari delle visite. Furono giorni di esami continui e controlli. Finalmente un giorno in cui anche Castle era presente, il medico arrivò con un sorriso e disse:

"Bene signora Castle, credo che sia venuto anche per lei il momento di tornare a casa"

"Era ora!" rispose lei. "Non ce la faccio più a stare qui, mi creda dottore, per quanto lei e le infermiere siate stati così carini con me. Io sono una donna molto attiva e stare in un letto di ospedale mi deprime"

"Si la capisco, però anche se esce dall'ospedale non può tornare subito al suo lavoro"

"Perchè?"

"Signora, deve capire che lei e il suo bambino siete sopravvissuti ad un intervento lunghissimo, e rischioso, lei ha quasi perso la vita. Tornare alla normale routine è fuori discussione. Uscita da qui dovrà stare a casa, con riposo assoluto almeno per altri due mesi, è chiaro?"

"Due mesi?!"

"Si signora. Deve lasciar passare almeno due mesi di gravidanza, perchè al momento lei è a rischio. Qualsiasi sforzo inutile potrebbe farle perdere il bambino"

"Beckett, il medico ha ragione. Non puoi tornare al lavoro subito. Devi riposare"

"Si è per riposo intendo riposo anche da altro signor Castle, non so se mi spiego"disse il medico come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero

"Capito? Niente sesso mio caro!"

"Beh fa niente, ci rifaremo dopo la nascita di nostro figlio. L'importante che nasca sano e bello come il suo papà"

"O sana e bella come la sua mamma" rispose Kate con un sorriso.

"Mi ha fatto molto piacere conoscervi signori Castle. Credetemi, in 22 anni di carriera non ho mai conosciuto due persone come voi, così legate da un amore profondo che anche un cieco vedrebbe"

Castle e Beckett sorrisero al medico e poi si girarono guardandosi negli occhi.

"Siete due persone meravigliose, spero di incontrarvi di nuovo in circostanze diverse, magari per la nascita di vostro figlio"

"Sicuramente, mi sono trovata bene con lei. Arrivederci e stia bene" rispose Beckett.

"Arrivederci, e grazie per essersi preso cura di mia moglie e mio figlio, oltre che di me. Ha salvato la vita a tutti e tre e le siamo debitori"

"E' il mio lavoro. Mi raccomando, non fatevi sparare di nuovo, e a riposo signora Castle!"

"Si signore"

I due uscirono con un grosso sorriso stampato sulle loro facce. Beckett si teneva aggrappata al braccio di Castle, che da gran signore, gli apriva le porte.

Arrivati alla macchina Castle disse:

"Oh finalmente guido io"

"Ahh, beh te ne approfitti eh?"

"Come no. Non vedevo l'ora di dirlo"

"Birbante"

"Si, ma so che ti piaccio così"

"Si mi piaci e come, adoro ogni lato di te. Ora guidaci verso casa"

"Sarà fatto, madame"

In meno di 20 minuti Castle e Beckett erano finalmente arrivati a destinazione. Entrata dalla porta del loft sentì un urlo: "Sorpresa!" Erano tutti li: Martha, Alexis, Esposito, Ryan, Lanie e c'era anche Hayley.

Appeso in alto c'era un grande telone con scritto "Welcome Back Home Kate"

Beckett mise le mani davanti alla bocca, non si aspettava un ben ritornato così caloroso e aveva le lacrime agli occhi dalla sorpresa.

Tutta la sua famiglia era li ad aspettarla, a riaccoglierla a casa. E lei finalmente si sentiva a casa.

Capitolo 8

Kate provava una sensazione stupenda ad essere di nuovo a casa, con i suoi amici e la sua famiglia che le avevano dato un caloroso "bentornato". Il suo cuore era pieno di gioia a vederli tutti li insieme, per lei.

Lanie si fece avanti per prima, l'abbracciò con affetto: "Oh ragazza, ma guardati, sono contenta che sei di nuovo in piedi, non farmi più prendere uno spavento simile, intesi?"

"Tranquilla, non succederà di nuovo"

"A proposito, congratulazioni"

"Lo sai?"

"Certo che lo so! Sono stata la prima a saperlo, anche prima di tuo marito, beh vista la situazione. Sono così contenta per voi due. Vi meritate tutta la felicità di questo mondo. Aspetti un bambino! Guardati! Sei splendida!"

"Grazie Lanie"

Martha si avvicinò ad entrambe: "Tesoro, sono contenta che tu ti sia ripresa, è bello rivederti di nuovo in piedi. E sono felice che presto avrò un nuovo nipotino"

"Oh grazie" Beckett l'abbracciò teneramente.

Arrivò anche Alexis: "E così avrò un fratellino o una sorellina? L'ho sempre desiderato. La famiglia si allarga"

"Già. Ero preoccupata per te, Alexis. Avevo paura che non l'avresti accettato"

"Ma scherzi, sono contentissima per te e papà. Dovevi vedere com'era felice tornato a casa. Parlava di te, del bambino, faceva progetti. Tu lo rendi felice Beckett." Alexis si avvicinò abbracciandola "Grazie per tutto quello che fai per mio padre" sussurrò "Non devi ringraziarmi" rispose lei con dolcezza.

Finalmente si avvicinò a Ryan ed Esposito.

"Capitano" disse Esposito con rispetto

"Capitano" disse anche Ryan

"Ragazzi" disse con voce commossa

"Siamo contenti di rivederti, Beckett. Ci sei mancata" continuò Esposito

"Anche voi. Purtroppo però dovrò stare lontana dal distretto per un po'. Ordini del medico"

"Si lo capiamo. E' normale dopo quello che hai passato. Sei viva per miracolo, ora devi solo riposarti e pensare a te stessa e a tuo figlio" disse Ryan.

"Si è vero, a proposito di questo, appena hai un attimo vorrei parlare un po' con te in privato, Javi"

"Quando vuoi"

Castle prese parola: "vorrei fare un brindisi alla donna della mia vita, a mio figlio, a tutta la mia famiglia riunita e ai nostri amici". Detto questo stappò uno chardonet d'annata e offrì da bere a tutti.

Tranne che a Beckett: "Per te un succo di frutta?" "Si va bene, grazie"

Versò un succo nel suo bicchiere e poi disse: "Ti amo" "Ti amo anch'io" e prima di bere si baciarono teneramente. Tutti applaudirono con gioia: "A Castle e Beckett e al loro ritorno alla vita" gridò Hayley.

Tutti brindarono, bevvero e fecero festa, fin quando la casa si svuotò, e li rimasero solo loro due.

* * *

Erano stanchi soprattutto Beckett, ma erano felici di essere vivi e di aver condiviso la loro gioia insieme alle persone più importanti per loro.

Quella felicità però piano piano si affievolì nel momento in cui Kate rimase sola in cucina. Appena mise piede li dentro qualcosa scattò dentro di lei, qualcosa di cui lei non aveva il controllo.

All'improvviso vide il corpo senza vita di Caleb appoggiato al muro. Sentì il sangue scorrerle sul fianco, la cicatrice della ferita le bruciò all'improvviso, e si mise la mano sul petto. Rivide il momento in cui Castle era a terra e lei che si avvicinava a lui con le sue ultime forze. Rimase pietrificata e tremava.

Castle si accorse di questo e le si avvicinò: "Tesoro, tutto bene"?

"No. Rivedo ancora quel momento, Rick. Il momento in cui stavamo quasi per morire e rivedo Caleb. Ancora non riesco a capire come ha fatto ad ingannarci e ad intrufolarsi in questa casa"

"Non lo so, ma una cosa è certa, comprerò un sistema di sicurezza più efficace. Nessuno più dovrà entrare in questa casa indisturbato. Non con il nostro bambino in arrivo." Detto questo l'avvicinò a se e l'abbracciò. "Ora non pensarci più però ok?"

"Ok"

"Andiamo a letto?"

"Si, sono stanchissima, ho bisogno di stendermi"

"Certo, sei appena uscita dall'ospedale e porti una vita dentro di te"

"Già."

I due si prepararono per andare a dormire e si misero sotto le lenzuola. Beckett si avvicinò a Castle, con la testa appoggiata sul suo petto, lo stringeva forte. Si sentiva al sicuro accanto a lui

Castle le accarezzava i morbidi capelli, quando ad un certo punto sentì il suo petto bagnato: erano le lacrime di Kate. Lei stava piangendo, in silenzio, i suoi sospiri erano appena impercettibili, ma le sue lacrime scorrevano lentamente.

"Kate, hey, stai piangendo"?

"No sto bene."

"A quanto pare no"

Con la voce spezzata dal pianto che finalmente divenne più intenso disse: "Non voglio mai più rischiare di perderti, ne morirei. Ti amo da impazzire. Promettimi che qualsiasi cosa accada, non ci separeremo più"

"Te lo prometto Kate. Da questo momento in poi staremo sempre insieme. Anzi ti dirò: Perchè non ce ne andiamo via da qui per un po'? Andiamo negli Hamptons. Cambiamo aria per alcuni mesi, finchè non ti sarai ripresa o magari stiamo li finchè non sarà nato il bambino. Che ne dici, eh?"

"E' una buona idea, ma vorrei rimanere qui. Questa è la nostra casa, il nostro nido. E questo è il nostro letto, dove abbiamo concepito nostro figlio"

"Capisco, ma non voglio vederti stare male a causa di quello che ci è successo in questa casa"

"Non preoccuparti, starò bene, mi riprenderò. Tu lo hai fatto, lo farò anch'io. E con te voglio affrontare il nostro futuro, qui in questa casa. Sempre."

"Ti amo Kate. Ammiro la tua forza"

"Anch'io ti amo, ma sei tu la mia forza"

I due si baciarono e poi finalmente si addormentarono l'una nelle braccia dell'altro.

Capitolo 9

Passarono i tre mesi di riposo ordinati dal medico e finalmente Beckett si sentiva pronta a tornare al lavoro. Castle aveva deciso di chiudere il suo ufficio di Investigatore Privato, e di tornare al 12mo Distretto per aiutare la squadra, ma soprattutto, per rimanere al fianco di Kate. Voleva essere sicuro che stesse bene e tenerla d'occhio più da vicino. Kate gli aveva detto che non ce n'era bisogno, che stava bene e sarebbe stata tutto il tempo dietro la sua scrivania di capitano, ma Castle aveva insistito e voleva stare con lei. Beckett non discusse oltre.

Alexis era andata ad insegnare la lingua Inglese nella scuola di stranieri, mentre Hayley aveva finalmente accettato quel ruolo all' MI6.

Ryan ed Esposito entravano nel suo ufficio per aggiornarla sui vari casi, e tutto sembrava essere tornato alla normalità.

Quando Esposito entrò nell'ufficio per dirle come stava andando, Beckett gli chiese di chiudere la porta e di sedersi un attimo. Voleva parlargli

"Si dimmi"

"Vorrei che tu iniziassi a pensare di salire di grado, e studiassi per fare gli esami da capitano"

"Stai scherzando?"

"No affatto. E' importante. Io e Castle aspettiamo un bambino, e di nuovo dovrò andare in congedo per maternità, avrò bisogno di un sostituto temporaneo e tu finora ti sei dimostrato all'altezza"

"Ma no, io non posso fare il capitano! Io sono un uomo d'azione, mi piace stare sul campo, stare con il Detective Ryan. Non mi piace stare dietro una scrivania, e poi sei tu il nostro capitano. Non starai via per molto, solo per alcuni mesi"

"Ho promesso a Castle che sarei rimasta al suo fianco quando avremmo avuto un bambino, intendo mantenere quella promessa, è importante"

"Non posso accettare"

"Sergente! E' un ordine" disse lei guardandolo dritto negli occhi. Era seria

A quel punto lo sguardo di Esposito si fece diretto: "Si signora"

Si alzò per uscire dall'ufficio del capitano.

"Javi" lo chiamò lei in modo più dolce

"Si"

"Provaci almeno"

"Va bene" sorrise.

Esposito uscì e andò al suo posto per continuare le ricerche dell'assassino. Ryan vide la sua espressione cupa.

"Hey Javi che succede"

"Ma niente, niente di che"

"Sicuro? Ti vedo serio"

"Ok, Beckett deve stare male o ha qualche cosa che non va, forse gli ormoni della gravidanza o cose del genere"

"Beh è normale, è incinta. Anche Jennie aveva sbalzi d'umore durante le due gravidanze"

"Si ma qui è seria la cosa"

"Si può sapere che ti ha detto?"

"Vuole che la sostituisca come capitano quando andrà in maternità. Vuole che cominci a pensare di salire di grado e che studi per gli esami"

"Cosa?"

"Ecco, te l'ho detto che è strana"

"No è fantastico Javi! Ti rendi conto che è una grande occasione per te, per mostrare ciò che vali? E poi si tratta solo di una sostituzione temporanea"

"Si si lo so, ma non voglio stare dietro una scrivania"

"E chi ti ha detto che ci devi stare?"

"La maggior parte dei capitani ci sta"

"Si ma Beckett ogni tanto veniva sul campo, potresti farlo anche tu"

"Ok, ci devo pensare"

"Pensaci su, Javi. Secondo me puoi farcela"

"Grazie fratello"

I due si rimisero al lavoro, meglio non far arrabbiare il loro capitano e i suoi sbalzi d'umore.

Capitolo 10

10 Novembre 2016. Era il secondo anniversario di Matrimonio di Castle e Beckett, e Kate era già al sesto mese di gravidanza.

Nonostante la giornata particolare, che avrebbero dovuto passare insieme, proprio quel giorno ci fu un grave caso di omicidio, e fu chiamata al Distretto presto quella mattina. Castle era andato con lei. Se non potevano passarla a casa, almeno potevano passare quel giorno al Dipartimento di polizia a fare quello che amavano fare: risolvere un caso.

Il caso riguardava un agente di Polizia del Dipartimento 11, trovato assassinato nella sua macchina.

Quando si trattava di un agente le cose si facevano più complicate, e anche l'FBI interveniva sul caso.

Il suo Status di Capitano in quel caso era essenziale in quanto doveva dirigere personalmente le operazioni e raccogliere tutti gli indizi possibili. La sua squadra insieme a Castle si era mobilitata a seguire gli indizi e a seguire il caso. Rick era andato sul campo con loro, dando il suo aiuto e la sua esperienza anche come ex investigatore privato.

Fu una giornata lunga ed estenuante, molto faticosa per un capitano incinta del sesto mese, ma fortunatamente dopo interrogatori e prove, trovarono l'assassino. Il colpevole era un capo della mafia del luogo. Il poliziotto si era lasciato corrompere con mazzette, ma poi dopo un po' di tempo si era pentito e aveva deciso di confessare tutto. A quel punto era stato scoperto e fu ucciso da uno degli scagnozzi del boss.

Felici per aver risolto il caso, tutti se ne tornarono a casa, ma Beckett aveva molte scartoffie e documenti da sistemare, e doveva chiamare il DA per avvisarlo che tutto si era risolto e l'assassino era stato trovato. Castle voleva rimanere ancora con lei, ma Kate gli disse di andare a casa a riposarsi. Lo avrebbe raggiunto appena finito il lavoro di ufficio.

Rick era un po' deluso, pensava di poter passare anche il resto della serata con lei, era il loro anniversario dopo tutto, ma sapeva che Beckett aveva questioni importanti e burocratiche da risolvere, questioni da Capitano.

L'aspettò alzato fino alle 22, quando finalmente la porta del loft si aprì. Era lei. Entrò dalla porta ed aveva un aspetto stanchissimo e stressato.

"Kate tutto bene?"

"Castle scusami, ma è stata una giornata e una serata pesante. Non vedo l'ora di andare a letto a rilassarmi un po', sono stanca morta"

"Si lo vedo che sei stanca, tutto questo stress non ti fa molto bene"

"Lo so, ma non posso fare altrimenti, sono un Capitano e ho dei doveri. Mi dispiace, oggi è il nostro Anniversario e lo abbiamo passato un po' così"

"Beh, almeno lo abbiamo passato insieme in qualche modo"

"Si, ora non vedo l'ora di andare a dormire"

"Aspetta"

"Ti prego Castle, non me la sento, davvero"

"No, no aspetta. Ho un'idea che ti piacerà"

"Cosa hai in mente" rispose lei con sguardo malizioso

"Qualcosa che ti aiuterà a rilassarti e che ci renderà felici, un momento intimo per il nostro anniversario"

"mmh... ok, continua"

"Potremmo farci un bagno rilassante insieme"

"Allettante"

"Ok, allora aspettami qui. Vado a preparare l'acqua nella vasca"

"Ok, non mi muovo finchè non mi chiami"

Castle andò nella stanza da bagno e aprì l'acqua nella vasca, mentre Beckett era seduta sul divano a aspettare. Finalmente la chiamò e lei entrò dalla porta. Lui era già dentro, nudo e immerso nell'acqua calda. Beckett con fare molto sensuale si tolse i vestiti di dosso. Lui le porse la mano con fare galante e lei entrò lentamente nell'acqua.

"Vieni, siediti qui con me" disse lui

Lei si sedette tra le sue gambe dandogli la schiena

"Appoggiati a me"

Beckett appoggiò la schiena e la testa sul suo petto, dolcemente.

Castle cominciò ad accarezzarle le braccia con la spugna inzuppata d'acqua e sapone dal profumo di lavanda. Con movimenti dolci e sensuali le accarezzò anche le spalle e la schiena.

Beckett sentiva il contatto con la sua pelle e provava una forte sensazione e attrazione nei suoi confronti

"Come va?"

"Mi sto decisamente rilassando"

"Perfetto" sorrise

Poi cominciò a baciarle le spalle, e piano piano salì baciandole il collo, e la guancia, in prossimità della bocca. Beckett spostò la testa per avere le sue labbra ancora più vicine a quelle di Castle, e con dolcezza lo baciò. Il bacio da tenero divenne passionale e sempre più intenso.

Castle ricambiò quel bacio come se volesse assaporarla e lei si abbandonò totalmente a lui in un caldo abbraccio. I due cominciarono a fare l'amore lentamente poi appassionatamente. Lui cercava di non farle male e di essere il più delicato possibile. Le passò una mano bagnata tra i capelli. La guardò negli occhi, quegli occhi di un verde intenso e lei ricambiò il suo sguardo. Sorrisero poi continuarono a baciarsi, ad accarezzarsi, rimanendo abbracciati in quella vasca di acqua tiepida.

Mentre continuavano, lei sentì improvvisamente un movimento nella pancia, il loro bambino si muoveva.

"Ah!"

"Scusa! Ti ho fatto male"

"No, non sei stato tu! Castle, il bambino, ha appena scalciato"

"Davvero?"

"Si si" lei gli prese la mano e l'appoggiò sulla sua pancia.

Si sentì un altro calcio

"Wow! E' la prima volta"

"Si. Castle non siamo soli. Il nostro bambino è con noi"

"Felice Anniversario Kate"

"Felice Anniversario anche a te amore mio"

Beckett si era appena svegliata e sentiva un forte senso di nausea. Castle era arrivato li a portarle la colazione a letto:

"Hey, ben svegliata, ti ho portato una colazione speciale, per te e per il nostro bimbo. Dopo la notte passata ieri per il nostro Anniversario volevo farti un'altra sorpresa stamattina"

Beckett fece un'espressione quasi disgustata "Grazie Castle, ma non ho proprio voglia di mangiare, ho lo stomaco scombussolato"

"Immagino che sia la nausea mattutina"

"Immagini bene. E' la cosa peggiore di questa gravidanza, non so se mi ci abituo"

"Beh dai ancora qualche mese e poi terremo nostro figlio tra le braccia, e tu non avrai più nausee"

"Già non vedo l'ora"

"Comunque qualcosa dovresti mangiarla, siete in due ora"

"Posso provarci"

Beckett mise un boccone in bocca. Dapprima fece una smorfia poi cominciò a prenderci gusto e a mangiare tutto quello che c'era nel piatto. Finito tutto bevve il succo d'arancia e si sentì soddisfatta.

"Alla faccia, meno male che non avevi fame"

"Beh me lo hai detto tu: siamo in due"

"Che notte ieri sera eh?"

"Già Rick, è stato meraviglioso"

"Non come il primo però, li ci siamo dati da fare"

"Devo dirti la verità: questo mi è piaciuto di più. E' stata la serata più bella della mia vita. Non eravamo separati, nessuno ci ha disturbati, beh tranne questo piccolino qui" disse guardandosi la pancia "ma non eravamo soli, lui era con noi ed è stato stupendo"

"Già, hai ragione"

"Beh, è ora di alzarsi no, dobbiamo andare alla visita del ginecologo"

Quel giorno Kate aveva preso un appuntamento con il ginecologo per fare un'ecografia. Castle sarebbe andato con lei. Non vedevano l'ora di vedere il loro bambino che cresceva giorno dopo giorno, mese dopo mese.

Castle e Beckett entrarono nell'ufficio del medico che li salutò.

Chiese a Beckett di distendersi sul lettino e di alzare la camicia, la sua pancia ora era più visibile.

Il medico le spalmò del gel nel punto dove doveva farle l'ecografia. LOGICO

"Freddo" disse Kate con un brivido.

"Si rilassi signora Castle"

"Ok"

Le chiese di respirare affondo e le passò sopra la pancia lo strumento ecografico. Nello schermo vicino a loro si vide una sagoma che continuava a muoversi lentamente.

"Guardate verso lo schermo" disse il medico

"Wow! E' cresciuto tantissimo" Beckett esclamò con meraviglia

"Si, guardalo come si muove" rispose Castle divertito.

"Volete sapere il sesso del nascituro?" chiese il medico

Castle/Beckett: "Si/No!"

Beckett si fermò a guardarlo: "Davvero vuoi saperlo?"

"Si mi piacerebbe, a te no?"

"Volevo che fosse una sorpresa, ma se ci tieni possiamo anche saperlo ora"

"Come vuoi"

"Dai, per me va bene"

"Ok, allora ve lo dico: "E' una femminuccia" rispose il medico.

"Visto, Castle? Te l'avevo detto"

"Si, avevi ragione, ma non importa. L'importante che sia in salute e bella come la sua mamma"

"Questo di sicuro"

Il medico disse a Beckett che poteva rivestirsi e alzarsi. Le chiese come stava andando e se tutto procedeva bene

Beckett rispose che ogni tanto aveva nausea, ma era una cosa normale in gravidanza, e poi spesso si sentiva stanca.

"E' normale anche quello, il suo organismo si sta adattando per sostenere e nutrire un'altra vita umana, e richiede energia"

"Certo lo capisco"

"Cerchi comunque di riposare il più possibile se le riesce, le farebbe bene"

"Beh io ho il mio lavoro, sono Capitano di un distretto e a volte mi sembra un asilo, ma i miei uomini per fortuna sono efficienti e mi risparmiano molta fatica inutile"

"Bene. Ne approfitti allora, e si ricordi che verso il settimo, ottavo mese dovrebbe smettere di lavorare e prendersi un congedo"

"Si era nelle mie intenzioni"

"Grazie dottore" disse Castle dandogli la mano.

"Si figuri"

I due salutarono e uscirono fuori dallo studio.

"Ora che sappiamo che è una femminuccia, dovremmo pensare al nome"disse Beckett

"Si dovremmo fare una lista di nomi, preparare la cameretta, la culla"

"Non rosa ti prego"

"Ma è una bimba"

"Lascia che scelga io il colore, ma non rosa"

"Si signora"

"Bene, io vado in ufficio, vieni con me?"

"Certo"

Castle e Beckett si recarono al distretto, pronti per un'altra giornata di lavoro.

Capitolo 11

Era passato circa un mese, era Dicembre e si stavano avvicinando le feste Natalizie. Le strade e le case erano tutte addobbate a festa, con una miriade di luci.

Beckett era al settimo mese di gravidanza, e faceva sempre più fatica ad andare a lavorare con il pancione. Stava facendo infatti richiesta per un congedo di maternità.

Esposito aveva accettato finalmente di fare gli esami per diventare capitano, ma ancora non sapeva se l'esito sarebbe stato positivo o negativo.

Ryan e Jennie erano alle prese con il piccolo Nicolas Javier che stava diventando sempre più grande.

Castle aveva in mente di celebrare il Natale in casa, nel loft con Beckett, sua madre e Alexis e come al solito adobbava un enorme albero di Natale la cui punta arrivava al soffitto.

Quel giorno non c'erano stati particolari omicidi, ne casi gravi e Beckett era riuscita a tornare a casa presto. Avrebbe voluto aiutare Castle a fare l'albero, ma lui glielo aveva vietato

"Sei impazzita? Sulla scala non ci sali"

"Almeno lascia che ti porga gli addobbi"

"Stai sul divano e lascia fare a me, tu riposati"

"A me non va di starmene senza far nulla"

"Tesoro vuoi venire in cucina ad aiutare me e Alexis?"Chiese Martha che si trovava in cucina

"Arrivo" rispose lei, facendo la linguaccia a Castle

Lui fece una smorfia di rimando.

In cucina Martha, Kate e Alexis stavano preparando tante prelibatezze, e il loro tradizionale dolce natalizio.

Presto si sedettero a tavola e mangiarono a sazietà.

Finita la cena della vigilia, Castle prese Beckett per mano, e l'accompagnò verso l'albero chinandosi e prendendo un regalo per lei, era un pacchetto con un fiocco ben legato.

Poi si avviarono verso l'arcata, proprio nel punto in cui c'era del vischio.

"Questo è per te" disse lui sorridendo

"Grazie, ma non dovevi"

"Aprilo, c'è qualcosa di speciale"

Beckett l'aprì e c'era la primissima copia di High Heat, appena uscita e insieme al libro una dedica.

"Per Kate Beckett Castle, la donna della mia vita, la gioia del mio cuore: con te voglio vivere il resto dei miei giorni, con te voglio sognare il nostro futuro e crescere nostra figlia. Ti amo e ti amerò sempre per il resto della nostra vita. Buon Natale"

"E' bellissimo e molto dolce, Castle. Però mi dispiace che non ti ho regalato nulla"

"Non importa, il mio regalo più grande per questo Natale e avere te e nostra figlia che sta per nascere. Non c'è cosa più bella"

"Stessa cosa vale per me, mi basti tu."

I due si baciarono teneramente sotto il vischio.

"Sai Castle, io ti ho fatto una promessa tempo fa"

"Quale"

"Che non ti avrei lasciato solo quando sarebbe venuto il momento e avremmo avuto un figlio"

"Si lo so"

"Non si tratta più di mantenere una promessa, ora è qualcosa che desidero con tutta l'anima. Sento questa bambina crescere ogni giorno dentro di me, e più passa il tempo e più la amo. Non desidero altro che crescerla con te e darle tutto il nostro amore e il nostro sostegno. Guidare i suoi passi verso l'adulta che sarà un domani"

"Sei cambiata moltissimo, sai?"

"Lo devo a te. Tempo fa non mi sognavo neanche una famiglia, ora la sto vivendo e desiderando più di ogni altra cosa. "

"Ti amo"

"Ti amo, Rick"

Dicendo così Kate appoggiò la sua fronte a quella di Castle, in un gesto tenero e molto dolce. Poi insieme guardarono il grande albero di Natale, abbracciati.

Capitolo 12

Era il mese di Gennaio e Beckett era al suo ottavo mese di gravidanza. La notte non riusciva a chiudere occhio perchè la bambina continuava a scalciare, non vedeva l'ora di venire al mondo.

Per fortuna che aveva preso congedo di maternità, perchè stanca com'era non sarebbe mai riuscita a dedicarsi al lavoro. Nonostante la stanchezza però cercava di godersi quell'ultimo mese, con serenità e al fianco di Castle che con lei era sempre premuroso, talmente tanto, che a volte le faceva saltare i nervi, ma nello stesso tempo lo trovava dolcissimo. Come lo è stato per Alexis, Beckett sapeva che Castle sarebbe stato un padre fantastico.

A volte si chiedeva come sarebbe stata lei come madre, se ne sarebbe stata all'altezza, se ne sarebbe stata capace. I bambini non erano il suo forte, ma quella era sua figlia, sangue del suo sangue, e si ripeteva che sarebbe stata una cosa naturale. In quegli attimi pensava a com'era stato il rapporto con sua madre, lei le aveva dato il buon esempio, l'aveva ispirata, amata e protetta, ora era il suo turno farlo con la sua bambina. Ogni tanto si accarezzava la pancia e le parlava dolcemente e la sentiva muoversi. In quegli attimi d'intimità con la sua piccola, sentiva un amore molto forte nei suoi confronti, un amore che quasi non riusciva a spiegarsi, ma era li.

Durante quelle settimane, Lanie, Martha e Alexis avevano organizzato una festa di presentazione del bambino nel loft.(Baby Shower in USA n.d.a)

Nella stanza c'erano una foto di Beckett e una di Castle, con delle candele accese. Avevano portato anche dei dolcetti e dei regali per Beckett e la bambina.

"Vieni qui, ragazza, fatti abbracciare, sei un tesoro e sei bellissima" disse Lanie abbracciando la sua cara amica

"Grazie Lanie"

"Ho qualcosa per la piccola, aprilo"

Nella scatola c'era un vestitino da neonata, con scarpettine piccolissime, era adorabile.

"Che carino!"

Anche Martha aveva un regalo per lei. La scatola era grande. Beckett l'aprì con cura. Dentro c'erano delle lenzuoline e piccole federe per la culla.

"Aww Martha grazie"

"Non è niente, tesoro"

Alexis le si fece avanti e disse: "Non ho preso nulla per la bambina, ma ogni volta che ne avrai bisogno, se tu e papà sarete al lavoro, mi prenderò cura di lei, come sua sorella maggiore"

"Alexis, grazie, questo è un bel regalo, credimi. Di sicuro ci sarà bisogno di qualcuno che si occupi di lei in nostra assenza, e penso che tu sia la persona più giusta, oltre al fatto che sei sua sorella, io e Castle ci fidiamo di te più di chiunque altro"

Finiti i regali cominciarono a mangiare i dolcetti. Erano deliziosi.

Conclusa la festa tutte loro le fecero i migliori auguri di buon auspicio per il parto, e le dissero di stare bene e di riguardarsi, prima di andarsene e salutarla. Beckett rimase sull'uscio della porta salutandole e sorridendo. In cuor suo era commossa, ma cercava di trattenere le lacrime.

Proprio in quell'istante giunse Castle. La vide sulla porta e la salutò baciandola sulla bocca.

"Ciao, com'è andata la festa?"

"Benissimo, mi hanno fatto dei regali, abbiamo mangiato"

"E' rimasto qualche dolcetto anche per me?"

"Certo, li sul tavolo. Serviti pure"

"Tutto ok?"

"Si, amore, sto bene. E che per qualche ragione mi sono commossa"

"E come mai?"

"A parte tutto questo, oggi ho pensato per tutto il giorno a mia madre"

"Capisco"

"Perchè cerchi di trattenere le lacrime?"

"Come lo sai?"

"Si vede dagli occhi lucidi. Non devi sempre trattenere le tue emozioni. Sfogati, piangi, libera la commozione che hai dentro di te"

"Castle, io..." Fu allora che Beckett pianse. Tutte le emozioni accumulate durante il giorno si fecero sentire in un colpo solo.

"Mia madre mi manca, soprattutto oggi avrei voluto che fosse qui, con me, le sarebbe piaciuto, mi avrebbe dato consigli, ho bisogno di lei. Tutto oggi mi domando se sarò mai una buona madre, se riuscirò ad essere all'altezza di questo compito. Non voglio commettere errori con nostra figlia. Vorrei esserle di buon esempio"

"Kate, tu sarai una madre meravigliosa, anzi già lo sei. Quante volte mi hai dato consigli riguardo Alexis quando ancora era adolescente? Ti preoccupi per gli altri, sei forte, hai una grande etica sul lavoro. Sarai un'ottimo esempio per nostra figlia credimi"

"Tu dici?"

"Fidati, non mi sbaglio mai"

"Ok"

Beckett sorrise e Castle l'abbracciò teneramente, si sedette sul divano e accompagnandola con la mano, la fece sedere al suo fianco. Poi insieme finirono i dolcetti che erano rimasti.

Capitolo 13

Era il 14 Febbraio e Castle guardava il calendario.

"Beckett, ma la bambina non doveva nascere due giorni fa?"

"Si è così almeno secondo il conteggio delle settimane che abbiamo fatto"

Beckett era sdraiata sul divano con un cuscino dietro la testa, per stare comoda. Era ormai al suo nono mese di gravidanza e la bambina era in ritardo di due giorni.

"Allora cosa succede?"

"Boh, eppure qualche settimana fa sembrava aver fretta di venire al mondo da come scalciava"

mentre parlava succhiava con la cannuccia un succo alla pera.

Castle si sedette ai suoi piedi e mettendoseli sulle gambe cominciò a massaggerglieli

"Tu come ti senti?"

"Sto da Dio"

"Nessuna contrazione ancora?"

"No" rispose tranquilla.

"Aspetteremo"

"Già, nel frattempo continua a massaggiarmi i piedi, mi piace" fece lei con sguardo malizioso

"Mhh te ne approfitti eh"

"Con te, sempre"

Era quasi mezzogiorno e Castle andò a preparare il pranzo per la sua mogliettina incinta.

"Vuoi che ti aiuti?"

"Scherzi no, sta sdraiata"

Ma Beckett era già in piedi e in cucina, e stava preparando la tavola. Ad un certo punto, mentre prendeva un vassoio si fermò

"Tutto ok?"

"Castle!"

Ci fu una pausa: "Si sono rotte le acque"

"Oh Dio! Oh dio dio dio! Ok! Dobbiamo andare in ospedale! Oh mamma, stai calma! Tranquilla!Le chiavi dove diavolo ho messo le chiavi della macchina!"

"Castle, io sono calma, sei tu che devi calmarti!"

"Io! Sono calmissimo! No non sono calmo! Sono agitato!"

"Tranquillo Castle, tranquillo, respira!"

"Hei sono io che dovrei dirlo a te! Ah... ecco qui le chiavi. Vieni ti accompagno in macchina! Attenta!"

Tutta dolorante Beckett salì in macchina al fianco di Castle, che non riusciva a mantenere la calma

"Castle calmati, stai guidando con una donna in procinto di partorire, rallenta"

"Rallenta? Se rallento partorisci in macchina! Dobbiamo correre in ospedale"

Beckett ruotò gli occhi.

Nell'arco di 5 minuti Castle e Beckett erano già in ospedale. In accettazione l'infermiera chiese i nomi.

"Mia moglie sta per partorire, chieda dopo i nomi"

"Ma è la prassi"

"Ascolti, mi faccia portare in sala parto ora, o qui ci sarà una sparatoria" disse Beckett minacciosa in preda alle doglie

"Ok ok" 'infermiera chiamò subito il reparto maternità e in men che non si dica misero Beckett su una barella e la portarono in sala parto.

"Lei è il padre?" chiese un'infermiera guardando verso Castle

"No, sono il marito, ehm si certo che sono il padre, vorrei entrare anch'io"

"Si metta questi"

L'infermiera diede a Castle un camice e una mascherina.

Lui se li mise e entrò accompagnando la barella di Beckett. Si mise al suo fianco.

Beckett cominciò ad urlare, le contrazioni si facevano sempre più forti, dolorose e a distanza di tre minuti.

Castle era accanto a lei, le stringeva la mano.

"Beckett amore, guardami. Tieni duro! Manca poco e terremo la nostra bambina tra le braccia"

"Castle fa un male cane! Ti prego sta zitto"

"ok, ok"

"Signora ogni volta che sente una contrazione deve spingere più che può" disse l'ostetrica

"Ci provo"

Il travaglio durò alcune ore, e dopo urla e sofferenze finalmente si sentì il pianto di un neonato

"Congratulazioni signori Castle, siete diventati genitori di una bellissima bambina"

Il dottore tagliò il cordone ombelicare e mise la bambina in braccio a suo padre.

Beckett era esausta e posò la testa sul cuscino, ma sorrise quando vide la piccola in braccio a Castle che la cullava con amore. Era grande poco più del palmo della sua mano.

"E' un amore Kate, è bellissima" dicendo così la pose sul petto di Beckett, vicino al cuore.

La bimba sentì quel battito familiare e si accucciò con gli occhi chiusi, stringendo i pugni

Beckett sentì il calore di quel batuffolino sul suo petto, e cominciò ad accarezzarle le manine e la testolina. Non sapeva se piangere o ridere. Era un misto di emozioni. Quello che sapeva per certo era che era diventata madre. La baciò sulla fronte delicatamente, e continuò ad accarezzarla piano piano per tranquillizzarla. Ora sapeva quello che provava: amore! Un amore infinito e incondizionato per quell'esserino appena venuto al mondo.

Castle era accanto a lei, e sorrideva, vedere Beckett con la loro bambina in braccio lo rendeva felice e sempre più innamorato di lei.

Beckett lo guardò nel profondo dei suoi occhi colma d'amore e di tenerezza

"E' il regalo più bello che tu potessi farmi. Ti amo"

"Ti amo anch'io. E il regalo più bello me lo hai fatto tu"

"Come la chiamiamo?"

"Che ne dici di Lily, vuol dire "bellissima"

"E' un nome stupendo Castle, si. Lily mi piace"

Poi Beckett guardò la bambina e con voce dolce disse:

"Ciao piccolina, ti abbiamo aspettato per tanto tempo, e ora finalmente siamo insieme, tu, io e il tuo papà. Benvenuta al mondo Lily Castle"

Castle baciò la piccola sulla fronte: "Benvenuta Lily"

Poi si avvicinò a Beckett, la baciò dolcemente e si sedette accanto a lei sul letto. Insieme contemplavano la loro bambina, felici che la loro vita si era arricchita di quel dono meraviglioso, frutto del loro incondizionato amore.

Capitolo 14

L'ostetrica prese la piccola Lily per portarla ad una visita di controllo. Normale routine per i bambini appena nati, spiegò, gliel'avrebbe riportata presto.

Beckett intanto fu portata nella sala post-parto per riprendersi e Castle seguì il lettino e gli infermieri che la conducevano nella stanza

Appena arrivati, Beckett fu sistemata in un letto più comodo, poi gli infermieri uscirono

"Come ti senti"? Chiese Castle un po' preoccupato, Beckett era un po' pallida in volto

"Stanca e dolorante, ma felice"

Castle le prese la mano e gliel'accarezzò.

"La piccola è stata portata via e già mi manca"

"Tranquilla la stanno lavando, profumando, pesando e visitando. La porteranno presto."

"Scusa se ti ho detto di star zitto prima"

"Non hai bisogno di scusarti, lo capisco. Eri in preda al dolore. Tranquilla. L'avevo anche dimenticato"

Beckett sorrise. Nessun uomo era come Castle, comprensivo e generoso. Lo amava da impazzire anche per questo, lui riusciva a capirla e a leggere nel suo cuore, lo aveva fatto sin dal primo giorno che si erano incontrati.

In quell'attimo arrivò l'ostetrica e riportò loro la bambina. La sua pelle era pulita, rosa, soffice e profumata. Le avevano messo un vestitino bianco di lana addosso per tenerla al caldo.

"Signora Castle, ecco la sua bambina. L'abbiamo portata giusto in tempo per la poppata. La piccola deve mangiare e si vede che è affamata"

"Oh.. "fece Beckett sorpresa. "Poppata?"

"Si, dovrebbe attaccarla al seno per farla mangiare, se vuole le do una mano a sistemarsi"

Beckett guardò Castle, il pallore divenne un rosso intenso, era imbarazzata.

"L'ho fatta arrossire signora? Deve essere davvero la prima volta per lei, ma non si preoccupi, è del tutto naturale allattare il proprio bambino"

"Si certo lo capisco, è vero. Va bene"

"Vuoi che ti aiuti io?" chiese Castle

"Solo a sistemarmi il cuscino e ad alzarmi un pò" disse lei con gentilezza

Castle le accomodò il cuscino dietro e l'aiutò a mettersi su. Beckett era ancora dolorante e fece una piccola smorfia.

L'infermiera mise la piccola in braccio a Beckett, che si stava già sbottonando il camice.

"Tenga la testolina con quella mano, ecco così, e l'avvicini al suo seno, lei farà il resto"

La bambina si attaccò al seno della mamma e cominciò a succhiare il latte. Dapprima Beckett provò il solletico, poi qualcosa di inspiegabile e meraviglioso. Era una sensazione unica, intima e dolce con la sua bambina. La guardò con amore e tenerezza, e le accarezzò la testa. Aveva gli occhi lucidi, carichi di commozione. Quella bambina le stava totalmente cambiando la vita.

Castle osservò l'intera scena sorridendo e conservando queste cose nel profondo del suo cuore. Non disse una parola, non ce n'era bisogno e non voleva rovinare quel bellissimo momento tra madre e figlia.

Finito di allattarla, Beckett baciò la piccola sulla fronte e la cullò per un po' accarezzandole il visino. Lily piano piano si addormentò sentendosi al sicuro in braccio alla sua mamma.

Era l'ora delle visite e Martha e Alexis erano andate in ospedale a vedere Beckett, Castle e Lily.

Appena entrati in camera, videro Beckett con la bimba in braccio e Castle accanto a lei.

"Ohh, dov'è la mia nipotina?" disse Martha ridendo e avvicinandosi al lettino.

"Eccola qui" disse Castle.

Beckett mise delicatamente la bambina in braccio a Castle, così che potesse mostrarla alla nonna e alla sorella. Castle a sua volta la mise in braccio a sua madre.

"Awww, ma quanto è bella questa bimba, è un vero amore. E' stupenda"

"Grazie Martha" disse Beckett con un sorriso

"Avete fatto un ottimo lavoro voi due, ma che occhi che ha, come quelli della mamma. Vero piccolina? Vero? Sono nonna Martha, si sono la tua nonnina"

Alexis le accarezzava una manina "posso tenerla un po' in braccio?"

"Certo" dissero Castle e Beckett all'unisono

Alexis prese la bambina e la cullò tra le braccia

"Ciao piccolina, sono tua sorella Alexis. Piacere di conoscerti" Alexis la guardava con molta dolcezza. "Sei un vero amore".

Le due passarono una mezzoretta in camera, poi un'infermiera arrivò:

"L'ora delle visite è terminata"

"Si andiamo" disse Alexis alla nonna. Salutarono Beckett, Castle e Lily e uscirono

Beckett e Lily erano molto stanche e avevano bisogno di dormire. Dopo aver baciato la bimba Beckett chiese a Castle di metterla nella piccola culla che l'infermiera aveva messo accanto al letto. Lui la mise là dentro dopo averle dato un bacio e la coprì con una copertina. La piccola si addormentò subito.

"Vieni qui" Beckett disse poi.

"Dimmi"

"Grazie per tutto quello che stai facendo, Rick, sei un uomo e un padre straordinario"

"Lo faccio perchè vi amo entrambe, siete la mia vita"

"Lo so. Anche tu sei la mia. Senza di te morirei"

"Dormi ora, Kate, sei molto stanca e affaticata, ci vediamo al tuo risveglio"

La baciò delicatamente sulle labbra, dopo di che lei si mise sotto le lenzuola e finalmente si addormentò.

Capitolo 15

Erano passati due giorni dalla nascita di Lily e dopo accurati esami di routine a Beckett e alla bambina, finalmente furono dimesse dall'ospedale. Castle firmava i documenti di dimissione alla reception, mentre Beckett preparava la sua roba. Finito di sistemare Beckett prese in braccio la piccola dalla culla, mentre Castle si avviava verso di lei.

I due uscirono dall'ospedale e salirono in macchina. Castle guidava mentre Beckett stava al suo fianco con la bambina tra le braccia. Continuava a guardarla e a sorriderle con infinito amore. Ogni tanto Castle si girava verso di loro e sorrideva, non poteva farne a meno: erano bellissime.

Finalmente arrivarono a casa e al ciglio della porta Castle chiese:

"Pronta per un nuovo inizio?"

"Pronta per un nuovo inizio e per una nuova vita, con nostra figlia"

I due neo genitori entrarono in casa e posata la valigia con gli indumenti di Beckett, portarono la piccola in giro per il Loft, per far si che Lily avesse già familiarità con la casa.

Finito il giro, Beckett si sedette sul divano e allattò la bambina. Ormai stava diventando naturale per lei ed era sempre più pratica. Castle si sedette accanto a lei, e ogni tanto accarezzava la testolina della piccola.

"E' un vero amore" disse quasi sospirando

"Si, è un tesoro di bambina"

"Speriamo sia così anche la notte così possiamo dormire"

"Ah si, ricordo quel trovatello di tre mesi di cui ci siamo occupati, non dormiva mai"

"Non mi ci far pensare, ma già da allora sei stata fenomenale, lo sarai anche con nostra figlia, e io ti aiuterò in ogni cosa. Le cambierò i pannolini, le farò il bagnetto, la metterò a nanna"

"Lo faremo insieme, Rick" sorrise.

Finito di allattare la bambina, Beckett la diede in braccio a Castle. Per lui era naturale e semplice, avendo fatto pratica con Alexis in passato.

"Forse è ora di metterla a nanna che dici?" fece Beckett

"Si hai ragione è stanca, vedo che chiude gli occhietti"

I due portarono Lily nella stanzetta preparata apposta per lei, la misero nella culla, e abbracciati la osservarono per un po' finchè non la videro tranquilla e completamente addormentata

"E' proprio bella, Kate e ti assomiglia tantissimo, ha i tuoi stessi occhi"

"Qui dalla parte della fronte però assomiglia a te"

"Ah si non me ne ero accorto"

"Si, ha preso un po' da entrambi. C'è un pochino di noi due in lei"

Castle la strinse più a se.

"E' il capolavoro più bello che io e te abbiamo mai fatto"

"Già, la cosa più bella che ci sia mai capitata"

"Che ne dici se andiamo a letto anche noi?

"Ottima idea"

Castle e Beckett si prepararono per andare a dormire, e dopo essersi baciati si accucciarono una accanto all'altro e chiusero gli occhi.

Passarono circa due ore quando la bimba cominciò a piangere a tutta forza.

"Vado io" fece Castle.

"Ok" rispose Kate assonnata

Castle entrò nella cameretta di Lily, che stava piangendo. La prese delicatamente tra le braccia, e cominciò a cullarla per farla calmare, la bimba continuava. Aveva da poco mangiato quindi sembrava strano avesse già fame. Le controllò il pannolino, ma era pulita.

"Allora piccola? Cosa c'è? Ti senti sola?"

Lily piangeva ancora.

Castle andò in soggiorno e si sedette sul divano con la bimba.

"Sai che facciamo? Ti racconto una bella storia, si? Il papà ti racconterà come io e la mamma ci siamo conosciuti. Ti va?"

Castle cominciò a raccontare e piano piano Lily cominciò a calmarsi. Lui era stanchissimo e si sdraiò con la bambina sul petto li sul divano e si appisolarono entrambi.

Beckett era in camera da letto e dormiva. Ad un certo punto si girò per abbracciare Castle, ma quella parte del letto era vuota e fredda. Dov'era suo marito? Si ricordò che la bambina li aveva svegliati e Castle era andato a calmarla, ma non era più tornato.

Si alzò e si mise la vestaglia, andò verso il soggiorno e li vide finalmente: Castle sul divano con la piccola che dormiva sulla sua pancia. Sorrise e quasi si commosse per quanto erano adorabili.

Si avvicinò facendo attenzione a non fare rumore. Si inginocchiò e baciò Lily sulla fronte, poi baciò Castle sulle labbra, dolcemente.

Lui aprì gli occhi lentamente e gli sembrava un sogno, ma non lo era. Sua moglie era li accanto a lui e lo aveva appena svegliato con un tenero bacio.

La guardò sorridendo e disse: "Sei un sogno"

"No sono qui per davvero. Cosa ci fanno qui sul divano i miei due bimbi"

"Stavo raccontando una storia a Lily, sai di quando io e te ci siamo conosciuti, e ci siamo appisolati tutti e due qui"

"Siete adorabili. Vi guardavo prima e non sai l'emozione che ho provato."

Castle sorrise.

"Che ne dici se ora la portiamo con noi a letto, magari si sente più tranquilla insieme a noi?"Chiese Beckett

"Rischiamo di abituarla male però"

"Lo so, ma è troppo piccolina e non è ancora abituata a stare sola, ha solo due giorni di vita e finora ha dormito accanto al mio letto d'ospedale"

"Dovrebbe abituarsi, però va bene, la faremo dormire con noi per qualche giorno"

Beckett lo baciò e Castle si alzò lentamente per non svegliare Lily.

Beckett entrò per prima in camera da letto e si mise sotto le lenzuola; Castle con la bimba in braccio entrò dopo di lei e facendo attenzione a non svegliarla la mise dolcemente accanto alla sua mamma. Poi si sdraiò anche lui. Beckett si mise su un fianco con la testa appoggiata alla mano e guardava la sua bambina dormire. Con l'altra mano le accarezzava i capelli e sorrideva

Castle si mise nella stessa posizione di Beckett e anche lui guardava la sua bambina.

"Non avrei mai immaginato cosa voleva dire essere madre, fin quando non ho avuto lei. E' bello potersi occupare di una creaturina così piccola e indifesa"

"Aspetta quando sarà adolescente" disse Castle

"Già, spero non diventerà ribelle come lo ero io"

"Allora si che saremo nei guai" Beckett rise. "Per ora godiamoci la sua infanzia e proteggiamola con tutte le nostre forze"

"Si sono d''accordo, finchè ci saremo noi, non le accadrà mai nulla di brutto, ora dovremmo cercare di dormire però"

"Si hai ragione" Beckett si sdraiò meglio rivolta verso Lily e la guardò fino a che anche lei esausta, non si addormentò, con la manina della sua piccola nella sua. Castle baciò la piccola Lily sulla fronte e poi baciò quella di sua moglie. L'amore che provava per loro era grande. Le guardò addormentarsi e poi piano piano chiuse gli occhi, felice di avere la sua famiglia al suo fianco.

\- Fine Prima Parte-


End file.
